Arsonist's Lullaby
by Naekki
Summary: Elle s'est éteinte, cette nuit-là. La scientifique y laisse derrière un elle un monde débarrassé de l'Organisation, mais aussi des proches affrontant cette dure épreuve qu'est le deuil... Multi-Auteurs!


Cet OS a été écrit par plusieurs auteurs. Chaque segment revient donc à son légitime propriétaire.

Je l'ai découpé ainsi pour une mise en scène originale. Ça fait un peu séquences.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« Quand j'étais enfant, j'entendais des voix. Certaines chantaient et certaines criaient._  
 _Vous découvrirez bientôt que vous aviez quelques autres choix. Et les voix mouraient avec moi. »_

* * *

 **Arsonist's Lullaby**

* * *

Sur son visage raide s'était dessiné un petit sourire.

Tout autour, les flammes empêchaient quiconque de venir la sauver. Cette fois-ci, elle était condamnée.

Les deux mains sur la poitrine, sur le cœur, elle perdit la vie.

 **[Shinichi]**

Il ne s'écoulait pas une journée sans qu'il ne puisse s'imaginer Haibara sonner à sa porte, l'ouvrir par manque de patience, et entrer dans sa propre résidence sans même le saluer.

Le détective de l'Est remit en place sa chemise. Il serra sa cravate. Sur son visage, la peine transparaissait au travers de la bonne humeur, lui pourtant si apte à cacher ses émotions en temps normal.

Dehors, les oisillons chantaient une berceuse. Ses petits yeux bleus s'étaient levés pour les regarder. Le professeur Agasa était réveillé, ramassant le courrier dans sa boîte aux lettres.

Puis ils s'envolèrent. Une trainée de plumes dansait dans les airs. Elles flottaient, comme à la surface d'un lac azur.

\- Hé, Haibara, tu...

Cela ne rimait à rien. Il savait qu'elle était partie. La vie était injuste, pour lui avoir redonné le corps dont il avait tant rêvé, pour lui avoir retiré la petite scientifique, sa fidèle amie et partenaire.

Shinichi descendit par les marches d'escalier. S'il cessait de s'imaginer que la lueur de l'espoir était encore allumée, il parviendrait peut-être à reprendre une vie normale. Une vie sans Ai Haibara.

À peine au rez-de-chaussée que la sonnette retentit. Sa main ouvrit soudainement la porte d'entrée. Ran l'attendait, comme tous les matins, pour marcher ensemble jusqu'au lycée Teitan.

Il était amoureux.

Il était en couple.

Mais ce qui lui manquait, c'était cette personne qui l'avait trop bien compris durant cette vie sous l'identité de Conan Edogawa. Absente. Son esprit forma la silhouette de Shiho à ses côtés, marchant avec eux le long du jardin de la grande demeure Kudo.

Puis elle disparut à la première brise, sous cette petite pluie, emportée avec de nombreuses feuilles mortes.

 **[Agasa]**

Le professeur arrangea sa loupe pour mieux voir l'intérieur de la montre lance-fléchettes qu'il était en train de réparer. Voyant ce qui empêchait toujours son invention de fonctionner, il lança :

-Ai, est-ce que tu sais où j'ai rangé...

Il s'était tiré de sa concentration pour se tourner vers le reste de la maison, et aussitôt, il se rappela pourquoi il s'était attelé à réparer les gadgets abîmés de Shinichi avec autant d'ardeur. Pour oublier qu'il était désormais à nouveau seul dans cette grande maison. Et même si la solitude ne lui avais jamais pesé avant, c'était désormais le cas, parce qu'il s'était habitué à la présence de la scientifique depuis tout ce temps.

Hiroshi promena un regard attristé sur les endroits où Ai se trouvait le plus souvent lorsqu'elle traînait dans le coin. Il était rare qu'elle soit là quand il réparait quelque chose, ce n'était pas son domaine d'expertise après tout, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souvent mieux savoir que lui où se trouvait tel ou tel outil. D'où sa question, restée en suspens suite au dur retour à la réalité.

Elle n'était plus là. Hiroshi aurait adoré que se soit volontaire de sa part. Qu'elle soit partie suite à la prise de l'antidote, ne craignant plus l'Organisation. Mais non.

Elle était morte.

Et quoi qu'en disent les autres, dont Akai, il se sentait responsable. Responsable de ne pas avoir davantage veillé sur elle. Il savait pourtant ce qui se jouait. Shinichi l'avait prévenu de faire attention à bien la tenir à l'écart. Et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça pour savoir que l'ancienne membre de l'Organisation avait du mal à rester hors de danger quand d'autres se mettaient en première ligne. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'un certain détective.

Pourtant, cette fois, cela ne la concernait pas directement. L'Organisation la croyait morte, elle avait déjà laissé Shinichi gérer des confrontations contre eux. Hiroshi croyait qu'elle aurait accepté de laisser faire Shinichi et le FBI, ainsi que Akai. Mais non.

Ironiquement, la présence du petit ami de sa sœur avait du jouer dans sa décision de se joindre à eux. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas bien réagi en apprenant qu'il se cachait sous les traits d'Okiya Subaru pour veiller sur elle, ou la surveiller comme elle l'avait formulé.

C'est pour cela que l'inventeur ne s'était pas tant méfié que ça. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait un quelconque intérêt à se rendre sur place. Bien sûr, elle s'inquiétait pour eux, tout comme lui, mais il ne pensait pas que cela aurait suffi à ce qu'elle y aille d'elle-même...

Il s'était trompé. Il aurait du être plus prudent.

Pourtant, il y avait eu quelques indices sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais il était distrait, inquiet. Il les avait ratés. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'empêcher de partir. Il avait échoué à la protéger, à l'empêcher de se mêler à tout ça comme il l'avait promis.

Et maintenant, elle était partie pour toujours, le laissant seul dans cette maison qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi grande et aussi vide.

 **[Masumi]**

Masumi était dévasté. Ce n'était pas le premier deuil qu'elle avait eu à endurer, mais cette mort était tellement plus récente, tellement plus vivace dans sa petite tête.

C'était d'autant plus difficile à encaisser à cause du fait qu'elle n'avait même pas été là à ces derniers instants ; les autres lui avaient dit que c'était une balle perdue, quelque chose d'imprévisible ; mais la garçonne culpabilisait de ne pas avoir pu la revoir vivante.

Elle passait son temps à se remémorer la dernière journée où elle l'avait croisée ; avec Conan et les détectives boys sans savoir que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle la verrait… La jeune fille les avait quittés comme d'habitude, sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui allait arriver.

Le garçon manqué avait du mal à comprendre ses propres sentiments ; en même temps elle savait que la fillette était morte, et en même temps elle avait du mal à y croire.

Pourtant ça faisait un moment qu'elle l'avait appris ; cela lui était tombé dessus comme une douche froide, la nouvelle lui avait glacé le sang et l'avait laissée hagarde et sans forces, empêtrées dans des sentiments indéchiffrables.

Sur le coup elle n'avait pas essayé de les décoder, même si ce qui dominait à ce moment-là était une espèce de déni étrange, il fallait qu'elle se force à se rappeler qu'elle ne la reverrait plus, même pas en détour d'une rue ou en se promenant du côté de chez elle. Et même quand elle se forçait à se rappeler, le déni finissait toujours par revenir, comme un boomerang.

À ce moment-là, si elle avait croisé son fantôme, elle aurait très bien pu réagir comme si tout était normal, comme si l'amie de Conan était encore vivante (bien sûr, c'est logique, cette situation ne s'est jamais présentée).

En tout cas, dans cette situation, le fait qu'elle n'avait été qu'une amie n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. En tant que telle, elle n'avait pas autour d'elle tellement de choses permettant de lui rappeler la petite ; elle plaignait ceux bien plus proches de celle-ci qui se retrouvaient sans doute avec le souvenir ravivé chaque fois qu'ils voyaient des objets lui appartenant ou des endroits qu'elle fréquentait.

En plus parmi ces proches il y avait aussi des enfants, ça devait être tellement difficile pour eux...

 **[Ayumi]**

Ayumi s'était enfermée à double tour dans les toilettes des filles. Elle sanglotait bruyamment et ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

C'est vrai qu'elle pleurait souvent mais elle n'avait jamais été terrassée au point de ne plus pouvoir pleurer, de ne plus avoir assez de larmes et de ne pouvoir que sangloter, seule, sur le carrelage froid des toilettes.

Elle savait. Oh oui elle savait ! Dès que la maitresse les avait pris à partie, elle et les autres Détectives Boys, elle savait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

 _\- Les enfants, avait dit Kobayashi la voix tremblotante, je dois vous parler… C'est… C'est à propos de Ai…_

 _Elle avait tenté de se convaincre que ce n'était pas grave, mais au fond elle savait que ça l'était. La maitresse n'avait jamais la voix qui tremble, jamais._

 _Mais elle avait persisté dans son déni._

 _-Elle est encore malade ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai le dessin qu'on devait faire ensemble, je pourrais lui ramener afin qu'on le finisse chez le professeur !_

 _-Non, Ayumi…Ce n'est pas ça…_

Elle sanglotait de plus en plus fort, elle l'entendait. Elle aurait voulu ne plus penser à rien, être forte dans l'adversité. À être une fille courageuse qui ne se laisse pas abattre.

Comme l'était Ai…

Elle se remit à sangloter de plus belle, ses yeux étaient rouges et elle avait mal à la mâchoire à force de sanglots.

 _-Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta… Ai… Ai ne viendra plus…_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _-Elle nous a quittés…_

-POURQUOI ?! Hurla-t-elle de colère, seule dans les toilettes.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Conan avait soudainement disparu et maintenant… maintenant… Ai ne viendrais plus. Elle était morte, partie, envolée ! Jamais plus elles ne marcheraient cote à côté pour se rendre à l'école. Jamais plus elles ne mèneraient une enquête ensemble.

Pourquoi Ai était-elle morte ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui était morte à sa place ? Pourquoi personne n'avait pu la sauver ? Qui l'avait tuée ?

Tout était fini, Ai ne viendrait plus… Elle devait l'accepter…. C'était comme ça …

Elle regarda le dessin qu'elle avait commencé avec elle et qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Le papier était humide à cause de ses larmes. Le dessin représentait les cinq Détectives Boys, tous souriants. Elle, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Conan… et Ai.

Sur le dessin, elle avait un si joli sourire. Ayumi se rappelait à quel point elle était heureuse quand un sourire apparaissait sur le visage de son amie.

-Ayumi ?

La maitresse ouvrit la porte des toilettes et la regarda avec inquiétude. Ayumi se releva avec son aide.

-Ça va aller, tes parents sont là. On va en discuter avec eux, c'est d'accord ?

Malgré le sourire de la maitresse, Ayumi comprit que ce n'était qu'une façade et que la maitresse était elle aussi secouée d'avoir perdu une de ses élèves.

Elle accepta de l'accompagner mais avant de quitter les toilettes, Ayumi jeta un coup d'œil au dessin.

C'était promis, dès qu'elle serait chez elle, elle terminerait ce dessin et elle mettra à Ai, le plus beau des sourires.

Après tout, elle allait devoir être heureuse là où elle était, non ?

 **[Amuro & Vermouth]**

Sa voiture roulait à vive allure sur la périphérique de Tokyo, en bordure extérieure.

Muni d'un large sourire victorieux, comme figé, Amuro resta longtemps silencieux. Il rangea son oreillette après avoir entendu les ordres de son supérieur, un homme glacial, muni d'une barbe grisâtre, et d'un verre de lunette sombre.

De temps en temps, le blondinet s'autorisait à regarder rapidement Vermouth, adossé contre la vitre.

Elle restait tout aussi discrète. Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux aussi vite que dans un train. Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur la vitre. Le tonnerre l'extirpa de ses pensées, tournée vers les Miyano.

Elle pouvait revoir Elena, sourire, à l'achat de sa nouvelle maison. Atsushi et Akemi l'avaient aidé à déballer les cartons d'emménagement. Tout cela était survenu bien avant que le Boss ne les envoie pourrir en enfer.

L'actrice américaine se réinstalla, penchant la tête en arrière contre le siège en cuir.

\- Que vas-tu faire de moi, maintenant, Bourbon ?

Le beau blond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira longuement d'exaspération rien qu'à l'entendre de ce nom de code.

Sa main droite repositionna correctement le rétroviseur où était auparavant accroché un petit porteclé fétiche. Un dé, signé par Akemi, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré dans ses années d'université, bien après que sa mère l'ait soigné de ses blessures.

L'orage tonna haut dans le ciel, déchirant le ciel voilé de nuages sombres. La déflagration qu'il provoqua fit sursauter l'ex-serveur du Café Poirot.

\- Tu vas répondre ? s'impatienta Vermouth. Tu m'as eu. Fais-moi le plaisir de m'accorder un peu d'humanité.

\- D'humanité... s'étouffa-t-il. C'est comique venant de toi. Prend l'habitude de m'appeler Furuya, c'est ainsi que je me prénomme. Bourbon n'était qu'un visage pour mon infiltration.

Son ex-coéquipière fit la moue et croisa les bras.

« Shiho. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver. Et dans ce maudit train, et la dernière fois. » pensa l'ex serveur. « Pardonne-moi. Elena. »

\- Rassure-toi. Tu nous as bien aidés en réalisant que ton patron était devenu fou. Mais pour rattraper tes crimes passés, et te racheter, le chemin de la rédemption risque d'être long, lui expliqua-t-il. Tu bénéficieras d'une nouvelle identité, et sera dévoué au bureau de sécurité publique. C'est ainsi que va se dérouler ta nouvelle vie.

\- Tss, je m'en doutais, soupira-t-elle. C'était soit ça ou la mort. Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre.

"La mort..." pensa Rei.

Il sourit en s'imaginant Akai dans cette tourmente.

Peut-être que cette relation haineuse entre eux s'était amoindrie, il n'en restait pas moins un rival idiot, dépourvu de sentiments, qui n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse.

Et il se demandait bien ce qu'il était advenu de lui...

 **[Akai]**

Du revers de sa manche, il essuya les gouttes de pluie qui glissaient le long de ses joues.

L'agent du FBI s'agenouilla lentement, posant sa jambe au sol, malgré l'humidité de la terre qui devenait boue. Il y déposa un magnifique bouquet de fleurs, un mélange de couleurs s'associant bien avec la personnalité de la défunte Miyano Akemi. Aussi harmonieuse que les matins où elle se levait en sa compagnie, munie de son agréable et tendre sourire.

Akai resta impassible. L'émotion était forte tandis qu'il ajouta sa pierre à l'édifice sur la tombe d'Haibara. « Shiho » était-il écrit sur l'épitaphe. L'eau serpentait sur la roche grisâtre, coulant sur les inscriptions blanches. C'était comme si elle pleurait.

Il pinça sa lèvre inférieure et s'allongea contre le cerisier qui séparait les deux sœurs. Son téléphone en main, ignorant la tempête qui lui tombait sur la tête, les derniers messages de sa compagne et de sa protégée défilaient sur l'écran qui lui provoquait fatalement de vives douleurs à la poitrine.

Un échec.

Quelle ironie. Lui avoir demandé de couvrir au péril de sa propre vie sa petite sœur, pour qu'au final il n'y parvienne pas. Shûichi glissa jusqu'à deviner que le bas de son dos était bien au pied du tronc sur lequel il était appuyé.

Dans un sale état, il se cramponna en sentant sa hanche le brûler. Blessé par balle. Gin était mort. Mais elle aussi l'avait quitté, et avait rejoint sa grande sœur dans un autre monde certainement plus paisible.

« Je suis désolé, Akemi. » susurra-t-il à voix très basse. « Mais j'ai failli à ta dernière demande. »

De sa main gauche, il retira ce fichu bonnet tricoté qu'elle lui avait fait.

Avant de mourir, la petite scientifique lui avait adressé un ultime regard de remerciement, et un sourire de bienveillance. Malgré sa peine et sa colère en apprenant son identité secrète d'Okiya Subaru.

Akai resta là, un long moment, sous la pluie. Une cigarette dépassait de ses lèvres. Elle s'éteignit inévitablement. De loin, l'on pouvait croire à un ivrogne sirotant le fond de sa bouteille d'alcool.

Mais de près, il n'était plus qu'un homme sans âme, dévoré par le chagrin et la culpabilité, se laissant mourir les yeux fermés sur les tombes des deux femmes dont il avait assuré au mieux qu'il pouvait la protection.

Ses deux seuls échecs. Et son dernier.

 **[Ran]**

Elle était assise sur son lit, le regard plongé sur l'écran de son portable affichant le nom de Ai Haibara.

Cela faisait quelques jours que cette habitude lui avait pris l'esprit, et que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur, qu'elle devait protéger, avait disparu de sa vie.

Même si Ran avait retrouvé son ami d'enfance, qui plus est l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés, la nouvelle concernant la mort d'Ai l'avait détruit de l'intérieur. Elle faisait tout son possible face aux autres pour continuer à montrer une mine joyeuse, mais venait le soir où tout sourire disparaissait et que les larmes affluaient sur ses joues.

Même si elle ne savait rien de sa vie, elle avait toujours gardé un œil sur elle en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrivait rien. Ran l'avait bien remarqué... au fil des jours la petite fille aux cheveux auburn lui faisait un peu plus confiance et cela l'avait rendue heureuse.

La fille de Kogoro s'était beaucoup attachée à elle. Le fait que du jour au lendemain tout devait s'effacer à tout jamais de sa vie était impensable pour elle, comme si une partie d'elle avait besoin de sa présence.

Le moment où la jeune scientifique s'était finalement décidée de venir se présenter et qu'elle lui tendit la main pour la première fois ne cessait de revenir dans les pensées de Ran. C'était à partir de ce soir-là que leur relation avait débutée.

Les chaudes larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues terminaient leur chemin sur ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené près de son visage.

Cette facette, Ran ne la montrait à personne, pas même à sa meilleure amie Sonoko qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter.

Même si cela prenait des jours, des semaines voire des mois, elle ferait de son mieux pour garder ce rituel du soir secret. Elle dissimulerait sa tristesse au plus profonde d'elle, face à ses amis et sa famille, et la déverserait seulement quand elle serait seule dans sa chambre, la nuit durant.

Elle regarda une dernière fois l'écran de son portable qui éblouissait ses yeux humidifiés, et fit bouger ses doigts sur diverses touches.

Un message apparu. Voulez-vous supprimer ce contact ?

Une seconde suffit pour que le nom de Ai Haibara se retira de celui-ci.

Elle releva doucement la tête pour se calmer et respirer lentement avant de porter son regard sur le cadre poser sur son bureau.

Elle sourit face à cette photo où elle y était.

[...]

Ses verres étaient teintés d'un blanc pâle.

Toujours habillée de sa traditionnelle tunique verte, la bientôt quarantenaire quitta le palais de justice en traînant les pieds, sans émotion sur le visage. Son téléphone dans la main droite, la nouvelle ne s'était pas répandue sur le Net.

Comme à la demande du procureur, des avocats, et des témoins.

Rumi Wakasa s'était maîtrisée. Contrôlée. Mais elle craqua et fini par essuyer la seule larme qui coula de son œil artificiel jusqu'au bas de sa joue. Un sentiment de tristesse à un membre de son corps qui était considéré comme mort.

Ai Haibara était parti et demeurait jusqu'à peu la seule personne suffisamment pleine d'espoir et de vie pour lui faire oublier son triste passé.

Celui d'un garde du corps nommé Asaka qui n'hésitait pas à exécuter des cibles par contrat...

* * *

 _« Tout ce que vous avez c'est votre feu. Et l'endroit que vous avez à atteindre._  
 _N'apprivoisez jamais vos démons. Mais gardez-les toujours en laisse. »_

* * *

 _Le segment Conan est écrit de ma main.  
Celui sur Agasa vient de la célèbre Neyane.  
Celui sur Masumi vient de notre chère Yuki.  
Celui sur Ayumi vient du formidable Blackstorm.  
Ceux d'Amuro et Vermouth viennent du super duo Aixy/Axter.  
Celui sur Akai vient de l'excellent Eyto.  
Celui sur Ran vient de la talentueuse Yuurei.  
Et celui sur Rumi vient de ce cher Gavin._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu** et aux auteurs d'avoir participé, une superbe expérience et un résultat au top !

Et à Eyto pour le titre (et paroles de la musique), et à Gavin pour l'avatar.


End file.
